1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for constructing passive devices on a substrate and a device that is fabricated in accordance with such a method.
Although applicable to any passive device, the present invention and the problems it is based on is described in detail with regard to coils and coplanar wave guides located on a carrier substrate.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, mobile as well as wireless transmission technologies have become more and more important. Therefore, a greater integration of components in the radio frequency and microwave field are desirable, whereby the cost and the size of the components are to be reduced. Known are silicon-based integrated circuits on, for example, a silicon substrate. Currently, the dimensions of the microprocessors are basically determined by the size of the passive devices and less by the size of the active devices. The demands in regard to the size of the microprocessors, that is, the integrated circuits and the devices provided thereon continue to increase so that new construction methods for dimension optimization are being explored.